


Protective Rage

by Moonshine210



Series: Protective Spinel [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Oooo she mad, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Writing Protective Spinel is a lot of fun...





	Protective Rage

"Rose, I know you're in there. I can let you out... We'll be together... again..."

As soon as Pearl laid her fingers on Steven's gem, a gloved hand harshly smacked it away. Pearl gasped, snapping out of her trance as she looked up, meeting a livid Spinel's gaze.

"... What do you think _you're_ doing?" She growled.

Pearl was taken aback, but tried to smile, "I-I was just trying to help Rose-"

"_HE'S NOT ROSE!_" screamed Spinel as she snatched Steven away, coiling her arms protectively around the baby and slammed her body back against the doors. She panted, glaring at the three frightened gems as Steven began to cry.

Pearl's eyes went wide with horror. Suddenly she didn't see the Spinel she knew from thousands of years ago. The Spinel she knew back when they were still in Homeworld wouldn't do this or act this way.

"Spinel... don't you want Rose back?" Pearl murmured.

Spinel's death glare darkened even more, "_**Steven's... not... Rose...**_" she snarled.

However, Spinel blinked as she heard Steven sobbing and felt him squirming in her grasp. Much to the gem's shock, Spinel's expression softened to deep concern. Uncoiling her arms, Spinel held Steven close to her and rocked him slowly, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Spinel whispered, kissing the baby's forehead, "It's okay... I didn't mean to scare you..."

Pearl nearly started crying, mainly out of fear, "I-I'm sorry Spinel, I didn't know-"

Spinel glared back up at her, "Know what?! Rose wanted this!" She finally relaxed, tears escaping from her eyes, "She wanted this so much..."

Pearl sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "But I don't understand why..."

The pink gem stared back at her friend in sorrow before she crawled closer, still hugging Steven as the white gem whimpered, "Everything should grow and everything should change, and isn't it so great when it comes to naturally to humans? But... it's not natural for us! It's not natural to me..."

"It will be," said Garnet, "For him."

The four gems sat together, Steven nuzzling into Spinel's chest.

"... What about Rose?" Amethyst spoke up.

"This _isn't_ about Rose." replied Garnet sternly, "From now on, everything has to be about Steven."

Spinel nodded, "I agree."

The silence was broken as they heard muffled screaming and barking. They saw it was Greg, wrapping himself in a blue blanket and being chased by a dog tied to a sled. Thankfully, Garnet was quick enough to open one of the back doors to let in him.

Greg panted a bit, "Thanks..." Then he saw Steven being held in the jester's arms, happily babbling as Spinel tried to give him a nervous smile.

"Hey wait a minute," Greg furrowed his brows and sat up, "Why did you take Steven on a joyride in the middle of a blizzard?! What's the big idea?!" He took Steven from Spinel's arms, which freaked her out for a second before stopping herself.

"It wasn't really a big idea," Amethyst solemnly confessed, "just a bunch of small ideas that never came together."

Spinel's pigtails faltered as she lifted her head, "We're sorry, Mr. Universe..."

"We thought we knew what Steven was, but we didn't," Garnet added.

Greg smiled slightly, "Honestly, I'm not sure if I do either. I never glowed when I was a kid."

Pearl lowered her head, "... We never _were_ kids..."

Steven giggled happily, catching Spinel's attention and she sat closer to Greg as he stated, "I don't know how we're gonna figure this out, but I think we'll have a better shot if we do it together."

As they all sat around, Spinel gazed down to Steven, curling her finger in his hair, softly smiling, "Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Protective Spinel is a lot of fun...


End file.
